santokas_hubfandomcom-20200213-history
Atlas
Tunes~ |-|Character= __NOEDITSECTION__ "a name that means nothing, but everything all at once." IMPORTANT: THIS CHARACTER IS IN THE CASRIAN TIMELINE, A CLOSED TIMELINE SPECIFICALLY FOR SOME OF MY CHARACTERS. PLEASE NOTE THAT CERTAIN ELEMENTS IN THIS TIMELINE ARE DRASTICALLY DIFFERENT THAN CANON. '' Santoka belongs to Grape!. PLEASE ask before using her in your works. (Besides gift art.) Thank you and enjoy!'' "You knew Bandit back in the Night Kingdom? I wish I could still talk to him, I really do miss him... WAIT! We’re getting off track! Back to our discussion about hating everything..." - Santoka Notice: Everything of this sona, besides the personality and interests, does not relate to my real life in any way. Appearance Santoka doesn't really look like a dragon from any tribe. Her parents had a hard time naming her, so they made up a name. She doesn't care about any of this, and likes the "ooos" and "ahhhs" of the crowds. Santoka's build is chubbier than an average RainWing, but not fat. Her tail is whip-thin, until it gets to her SandWing barb. Toki's tail was bent in a rough battle, and leaves her unable to fly. Her sail is torn and ripped, mostly from being clumsy around her home. She has sharp, lengthy claws, built to grip art supplies. Her horns are curved and ripple like a wave. If her tail is tucked in, she is sometimes mistaken for a SeaWing. This is due to her blueish color, but Santoka doesn't seem to mind. Her scales are a seafoam and aqua, and fade into a forest green on her legs, tail, and neck. Her dotted Rainwing scales and ruff are a muted sky-blue. Toki's underbelly is a peach that is simliar to her ombre wing webbing; peach to brown, with a circle pattern. Her horns, barb, and talons are all varying shades of chocolate brown, with her eye being a lighter brown-red. The only accessory that Santoka wears is a plastic string, tied on the back, with a little charm on the front of an artist's palette. She made it herself in her workshop, and is her most prized possession. "It's quite hard to talk to you, since you're the most baboon-faced idiot I've ever since." -Santoka Personality Santoka is sassy and salty, never holding back on her insults. She speaks her opinion loud, even if it puts herself in jeopardy. Even with this loud personality, she's taken to being an artist. She does it as a job, but doesn't consider it as one. Toki has too much fun designing websites and drawing digital! She likes to be simple, only wearing a homemade necklace. Her scales however, are not too complex, but aren't the simplest either. She wants to be striking in a crowd, and be the outcast. She doesn't go in many crowds, though. Most of her time is spent in her mountain cave, drawing away. One of her friends, Byte, made her a virtual-reality dome inside her cave, making it very pretty. She loves going in her garden and tending to the plants, but she keeps that joy to herself. "I don't really socialize... Enjoy your day, all alone!" -Santoka Backstory Toki was born in Possibility, the only place a hybrid would be genuinely accepted; Going to school, making "friends," the usual dragonet activities. She didn't stay for long, though. Santoka became bored of Possibility, the loud noise, crowds, and just everything around her. She gathered her things, said goodbye to her family, and ran off in search of solitude. Santoka flew around Pyrrhia for a few years, meeting dragons like Byte, and her best friend, Bandit. Bandit and her flew off one day, and stopped for a break in a mountain cave. This mountain was near Jade Mountain, and it seemed that it was finally the perfect fit for a home. They both moved in, and it felt cozy. Byte visited one day, and set up a virtual reality bubble that a dragon can walk into when they go into the mouth of the cave. Inside the bubble, the ceiling is very high, with pillars holding it up. The floor is scattered with papers and paint mess, and the ledges have plants and vines hanging from them. There are bedrooms, a section to eat, and a garden. They lived happily for a while, until WindWhisperer came. (Bandit's mother.) She was livid that Bandit ran away, and punished him, killing him with ease. Santoka was outraged and devastated the same time, and drove WindWhisperer out with her tail. During the fight, Toki broke her tail, leaving her unable to fly. She piled herself in her cave with boulders, not talking to anyone for months. (She caught rats scurrying around.) She finally got over her depressed state when she discovered her love for art. Toki was always finding new, fun challenges to draw and paint. She removed the boulders, and started posting art online. Gaining a following, visitors would start to come to her cave. At first, she was reluctant to let them in, but realized that she needed socialization. She later named her house, "The Garden of Art." Since then, she's met her fair share of people. She still keeps in touch with her parents and Byte. Santoka keeps the tragedy of Bandit to herself, but has a (finally) happy life otherwise. "I pretend not to be, but I'm always a bit lonely. Come on in." -Santoka |-|Relationships = __NOEDITSECTION__ "a name that means nothing, but everything all at once." "jESuS WHAT IS THAT!? Oh, it's your face. Sorry about that. Heh heh." -Santoka Relationships Feel free to add your oc, as long as it can be in MFP or my timeline! Bandit Santoka was Bandit's best friend for around a year before his tragic death occurred. Santoka was like a sister to him, and while he was alive, they were inseparable. Parents Toki doesn't remember much of her early life with them, but knows she enjoyed it. She still contacts them every once in a while. WindWhisperer HIIISSSSSSSSSSS- Toki wouldn't be hesitant to rip off this dragon's face if she got the chance. She still seeks revenge for what WindWhisperer did. Byte Santoka is close friends with Byte, and they hang out a lot. Byte loves to code with her, and present new challenges. Mint Santoka doesn't know Mint very well, but still enjoys her around! She's always very nice, maybe losing her temper sometimes, but is super funny. Santoka wishes she could have hit WindWisperer over the head with a huge notebook! Jacaranda Santoka is good friends with this hybrid, and loves her edgy personality. She has very similar views on the world as Jacaranda does. Toki loves her purple scale color! Maple Santoka likes Maple's pessimistic personality, and thinks she is a great dragon. Otterpop Santoka thinks that she is a great dragon and friend! Definitely need to talk more often! text text "DON'T SPEAK HER NAME! She's... Never welcome here. Ever." -Santoka (About WindWhisperer) |-|Trivia= __NOEDITSECTION__ "a name that means nothing, but everything all at once." "I swear if you touch my putty one more time, I'll stick your tail in an anthill!" -Santoka Trivia * HATES the cold. * Loves putty (kind of like slime, but more like this) * Actually hates the Sand Kingdom; it's either too loud or too open! * Fidgets ALL of the time with anything. * Loves to draw, paint, and write. (Mostly drawing.) * Hates a lot of dragons because they act "basic" and follow any trend that flies at them, or believe anything they're told. She specifically tends to avoid these trends and people. * Is somewhat into dark humor, but understands when people get offended. * Loathes when someone says something along the lines of, "You're too young to do that," or "You're to young to know that." * "Crystal and galaxy aesthetic for the winnnnnn." * LOVES CHOCOLATE EAT IT ALL REEEEEEEEEEEEEEE * Is a champion at "Uno." * Is actually very proud of her art, and loves all of her friends and fans. * Overestimates her amount of friends and fans... * Isn't obsessed with jewels or riches. * Lives in the same timeline as Tropica, but just in different universes (Since they're both my sonas, they're kind of the same dragon.) (Tropica is being revamped soon to be closer to this timeline.) "Hey Byte, how much do you bite things? (smirk.)" -Santoka |-|Gallery= __NOEDITSECTION__ "a name that means nothing, but everything all at once." Gallery Santokaa.png|Reference Photo by me Santoka.png|Art by me! IMG 2034.jpg|OMG BY INFINITY TYSM!!!! Untitled5 20180505120212.png|By Jos98ie!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! Santoka by QE1.png|By QE1!!!! TYSM! IMG-7154.jpg|by jarkie! TYSM!!! IMG_2984.JPG|Thank you for this! (Amino) IMG_2973.JPG|Amazing! TYSM! (Amino) IMG_2978.JPG|Very nice canon ref from the Amino! Ty! 4E4E54DE-DCCD-4A88-BAFB-01FDFDA85317.jpeg|(Sorry I don't remeber the name...) TY! Grapecakes {|